Our Hero
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: When Fred dies, Harry grieves. When Harry dies, Ron and Hermione cry and scream. When Ron and Hermione's kids want to know who the man in the photograph with them all the time and with an arm around someone who looks a lot like Uncle George, they have to tell them. One shot Character Death Pairings: FredxHarry RonxHermione GeorgexAngelina


**AN: I am dedicating this to NiallersVeryOwnPrincess on Tumblr and Wattpad. Best friends in life! Oh and to DarkVioletShadows. She's amazing! She puts up with me yapping on and on and on and on about Harry Potter every day.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling so no matter how much I wish it, Harry Potter will never be mine.**

One shot  
Harry's Pov  
I stared over to where he was sat at the common room and he beamed at me. I looked away and fought the huge urge to blush. Hermione raised an eye brow questionably. I avoided eye contact. Nobody could know about us, what with Ginny's jealously if she found out and with the threat of Voldemort leaning over my head.  
The only person who knew was George, and that was only because Fred could keep nothing from his twin brother. I looked back down at my half finished charms homework and sighed slipping upstairs. Ron was still not talking to me because of the whole Triwizard tournament thing.  
I mean seriously, we were meant to be friends. Everyone who knew me, knew I hated all types of attention. It was my Mum who had stopped Voldemort, and my Dad really. Not me. I was just Harry. Fred glanced at me again and I blushed. I would have only been able to let people know we were together when the war was over.  
Weeks passed and Fred and I spent any time we could get away from others together. George helped in the attempt to escape. When we did, we would meet in the room of requirement and talk there. No where around the school other than here was safe. The walls had ears, near enough literally and the portraits loved a good gossip.  
When my sixth year came, Fred would sneak into the castle through the Honeydukes passage and under the invisibility cloak he would meet me in the room of requirement and if that wasn't free, which had happened a fair few times we had gone to the shrieking shack as there was no way that any of the others would go there.  
Seventh year was awful, when I couldn't see Fred. I had no idea whether he was still alive. When I heard his voice on Potterwatch my heart leaped and I know Hermione must have seen the look on my face before I could mask. Hermione never said anything. When we saw each other in the room of requirement it came out.  
Flashback  
" We're not too late are we?" George said.  
I span around to face Fred and he beamed before running over and wrapping his arms around me and kissing me full on the lips. I could tell that people expected me to push him away but I clung onto him. Wolf whistles echoed around the room and when we broke apart we blushed.  
" Its about time you two finally told others, I mean its only been five years!" George said.  
" Five years? You never told me for five years?" Ron said.  
" Sorry mate." I whispered slightly ashamed.  
" I understand, its fine. Welcome to the family, once more."  
" Thanks Ron. And now we fight."  
End Flashback  
Then came Fred's death. Voldemort's voice filled my eyes making me shiver with hate and how much I had wanted to kill him. Hermione, Ron and I hadn't been with Fred. We had gone the opposite way after the room of requirement. I had kissed him goodbye and told him I loved him, before he walked away.  
Flashback  
" Come on Harry, lets go the hall." Hermione said.  
" Alright."  
We walked into the, what looked like it at least, abandoned castle. We pushed open the doors to the great hall and passed people. The Weasleys were stood in a clump and I saw that George had tears down his face. I walked closer and saw dead upon the ground, my Fred. My whole world stopped and the walls felt as if they crashed down around me.  
No! He couldn't be dead! I needed him! How was it possible, that he was? How was it?  
" Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.  
I ran from the hall still holding the glass vial that Snape had given me. Why did everyone I love end up dying? Did I not deserve to be loved? Was I not good enough? Why did the Fates have it in for me? I ran from the hall to Dumbledore's office to where his Pensieve was kept.  
End Flashback.  
Fred was my everything and he had died. I felt as if my world was over and I had no one left. How could I survive without the person who had been my strong hold for the past five years? What would I ever do without him? How would I be able to stand it without him?  
Flashback  
I killed Voldemort. People began cheering and rushing towards me, but I had apparated away. The wards inside Hogwarts had broken long ago and I couldn't spend anymore time around them. I couldn't bear it. I would see them again one day I knew but for now I needed to be alone, to grieve for the first time in my life.  
I apparated into the woods and got the tent out of the bag. I cast the charms Hermione had taught me around it and went inside. I had no fear of Voldemort finding me now, only people I knew and loved.  
End Flashback  
But it wasn't time for me to return to them yet. I needed to grieve.  
Hermiones Pov  
In the chaos that ensued, Harry had disapparated. No one knew where and why but he had. We all suspected why of course. He had lost Fred. I thought back over the years, and I remembered all the times that Harry had unexplained disappearings. I had never questioned him. Why had I not?  
Flashback  
" Where is he?" Ron shouted.  
" He's gone!" Bill told us.  
" 'Ow can we find 'im?" Fleur asked.  
" He wants to be alone." I told them.  
They all looked at me and nodded. We knew he wanted to be alone, we would give him that, for a while. A month or two, after that we needed to bring him home. He needed to be with his friends and surrogate family. If he wasn't then who knows what would have happened to him.  
End Flashback  
I had told the others, and we all had agreed. We would give him two months of grieving before we searched for him. In the first month, we had grieved, except George who grieved for two. That was understandable of course, but we were going to let him carry on, but he insisted that he help find Harry, saying that was what Fred would have wanted him to do.  
Flashback  
We had been searching for Harry for two months. It was the fourth months since his disappearance that he was found. He was found in Malham Cove in Yorkshire. We had stayed there once when Ron had left us and I had forgotten all about it until that morning.  
" We found him!" Charlie screamed.  
" Where is he?" George asked.  
" Bill and Fleur have him...he's..." Charlie trailed off.  
" Dead." I said in realisation.  
" Suicide?" Ron asked fearfully.  
" No we got Madam Pomfrey to run a test before we got you and it was starvation. He was grieving so badly that he wallowed in it and forgot all about his essential needs like food and water. He was so frightfully pale." He told us a lump in his throat.  
" Can we see him?" I asked.  
" Yes." He said.  
We all apparated away in pairs, me gripping onto Ron's hand tightly. His lips were clenched and pale and I knew he was trying to keep himself from crying. When I saw him, I broke down into tears. He was lying so still and he was pale and had purple bags under his eyes. He looked peaceful in death, and that was the only thing I was glad off. He was with loved onces once more.  
End Flashback  
That led us to today. We sat in the Burrows garden, all of us pale-faced or crying. We had lost a brother and friend in the recent war and one had wallowed away afterwards. Voldemort had wrecked these lives and it was his fault.  
" We are gathered here today to bury a dear friend. Harry James Potter left us before his time but he will be remembered in our hearts. He died for the love of another..."  
The short whispy haired wizard carried on, but I ignored him, tears still streaming down my face. My best friend and brother was gone. The Golden Trio was no more. There would be no more adventures. No more random bursts of temper. No more fighting side by side. No more times where Harry would laugh at the twins pranks.  
No more awkward situations where we needed a massive alibi that we just didn't have. No more tea and rock cakes in Hagrid's hut. No more arguments with Malfoy. No more crazy fun times. No more pestering Harry to study. Harry was no more. No more memories of him.  
They lowered him into the ground and Bill and Charlie had to hold Ron and I back when we started screaming and trying to claw our way to Harry's coffin. He couldn't be dead. He was Harry, he got out of all kinds of impossible situations. Maybe he was in a coma. Or in a very heavy sleep. How could they be sure.  
The last I remember of the funeral was a soft whispered spell before darkness.  
Fourteen years Later.  
My ten year old son was in the living room with his twin brother when they called me in. I ran in panicking. The war was long over, but the instinct I had heard in earlier life was still there. They were sitting in the living room surrounded by photo albums.  
" Mum who's this?" Fred asked.  
I turned to look at the photo and saw it was of me, Ron and Harry with Hagrid, laughing happily outside his hut. There were hundreds of pictures of us scattered all over the floor smiling. Dennis Creevey had given them to us. There was some there from George aswell that he had taken of Fred and Harry together.  
" Who's the black haired boy with an arm around Uncle George?" Harry asked.  
" That's not Uncle George." Rons voice echoed from the hallway.  
He walked into the room followed by our eight year old daughter Gracie and our two year old girl Charlotte in his arms. Fred and Harry gave us identical looks of confusion and we sat down on the floor.  
" Who is it then?" Fred asked.  
" That is Fred Weasley senior." I told them.  
" Fred Weasley, like me?"  
" Yes." Ron said.  
" Where is he now?" Gracie asked.  
" Back when we started first year your mother and I made a friend." Ron told them.  
" His name was Harry Potter." I told them.  
" You mentioned him before as well as Fred but you never said who they were." Harry said.  
" We thought you were too young, but now its the best time to tell you I think." Ron said.  
" Okay." They all said.  
" Your father met Harry on Platform ten and they decided to share a compartment and I came in an hour or two later looking for Uncle Neville's pet toad."  
" TREVOR!" They cried.  
I nodded. Trevor must have had some powers in him as he was still alive. Ron took over from me for a while.  
" She seemed bossy and I took an instant disliking for her. We were all sorted into Gryffindor." Ron told them.  
" Yes. It wasn't until your father and Harry saved me on Halloween that we became friends."  
I told them all about our years at Hogwarts and we were nearing the last one when Ron took my hand.  
" So you got to the room of requirement, then what?" Fred and Harry asked.  
" Well one of the D.A had contacted Uncle George and his twin brother Fred. Fred came in and George said something before Fred went and kissed Harry full on the lips." Ron told them.  
" They were boyfriends?" Gracie asked.  
" That's right." Ron told them.  
" What happened?" Harry asked.  
" We split up so we could find the items we were looking for. Voldemort had a notice be heard from him saying to sort out our dead." I told them.  
" Harry and Fred died?" Fred asked gasping.  
" Not quite." Ron said.  
" Fred was dead. Harry broke down at the sight of his body and fled the hall. He went somewhere and no one knew and then Hagrid came holding Harry's dead body from within the forest."  
" Is that when he died?" Harry asked looking pale.  
" No. He survived the killing curse for the second time." Ron told them.  
" Woah, he sounds like a hero." Gracie said.  
" He is a hero, our hero." I told them.  
" He never liked being called a hero. He never liked his fame at all."  
" He sounds very noble." Fred said quietly.  
" He was noble. He would help anyone he knew to deserve it. He was like a brother to me." I whispered wiping a tear from my eye.  
Fred and Harry came and sat on either side of me and I help their hands smiling at them sadly. They both looked at me and I knew we had to continue on with the story. They wanted to know what had happened.  
" What happened next?" Fred asked.  
" He made Voldemorts spell backfire which killed Voldemort and we all ran over to see Harry." Ron said.  
" He disapparated. He vanished into thin air."  
" Did you go looking for him?" Harry asked.  
" Not straight away. We decided to give him two months grieving as we believed he deserved it."  
" Then what?"  
" Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Charlie found him dead in his tent four months later. He had lost himself to the grief and died of dehydration and starvation." Ron told them.  
" Just like that?" Gracie asked.  
" Just like that." I told them.  
We spent the rest of that day and well into the night talking to them about Harry and Fred and all the good times we had all spent together.  
A year later  
Ron and i walked with our four kids into Kings Cross Station. It was September the first, and I was heavily pregnant with another child. We knew in years to come we would have to repeat the stories to Charlotte and the new one on the way we had named James Remus. We however didn't mind. Now that we had it off our chest it felt so much better.  
" Dad?" Fred asked.  
" What's up Freddie?"  
" Is it okay if we are not in Gryffindor?"  
" Its perfectly fine by me, I will love you whichever house you are in."  
" Do you reckon Harry would have liked us?" Harry asked.  
" I know for sure he would have. He would have adored you and been your godfather." Hermione told them.  
" Was he friends with people in other houses?" Gracie asked.  
" Of course. Auntie Luna was a Ravenclaw, Auntie Hannah was a Hufflepuff and he had talked to Tracy Davis who was a neutral Slytherin in our year from time to time."  
" Not prejudice at all then?" Harry asked.  
" Not in the slightest son."  
" We're going to go to Hogwarts and we are going to make everyone know we are Fred and Harry's namesakes and we are going to make everyone proud." Fred told us.  
" We are proud of the both of you already and everyone else is too."  
" Thanks Dad." They chorused.  
We helped them onto the train and gave them hugs and goodbyes as they met up with George and Angelina's twin boys who were in the same year as them, Finley and Greg. They were all best friends and as the train picked up speed we waved them goodbye. We still missed our loved ones, but life was good.


End file.
